on the run
by Syaoran019
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are trying to live a normal life but what happens when they save two 15 year old girl's that need but do not want their help.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own either one of these anime's I really like both of them and thought it would be fun to cross them both ^-^ **

**WARNING: There will be same yuri in this fanfic (girlXgirl) Thank you and enjoy!^-^ O and sorry if you got two notices I wanted to fix something so sorry again **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Find them now! King Tsubasa wants them both back alive!" A 30 year old looking man yelled at his men. His golden eyes were looking around. His messy dark greenish hair blew in the wind as he started running to help look. He wears the royal outfit a black kimono top and dark brown kimono pans with a black cape with red ends over.

**Meanwhile.**

Dammit this is bad! At this rate they'll find us! A 15 year old thought as she looked around and then looked at the blond 15 year old girl sleeping in her arms. she went and pulled the brown hood from her cape over her head. She closed her cold royal blue eyes trying to think of a way out of this mess.

"My lord I found them!" A solider yelled out to the other's. The 15 year old opened her eyes and saw him she went and put the sleeping blond on her back and took off running. "After them!" The man yelled as they all started running after them.

**Later.**

She was down on one knee and looking up at the man with her now ice cold royal blue eyes. They had wounded her badly so she was unable to run anymore. She is wearing the same outfit as the man who smirked at her.

She was now holding the blond 15 year old in her arms. "That was foolish Chikane. Now both of you will come back now or else!" The man ordered as he smirked. "Hell no Girochi! You haven't won yet!" Chikane yelled at him.

Girochi growled at her.

"It's prince to you brat don't forget that I am older then you!" Girochi yelled back. Chikane smirked. "Yeah and I am a prince as well big deal we are the same!" Chikane yelled back.

"Hell no we aren't mutt! Get them now!" Girochi yelled as his men went and started moving in slowly. Chikane held the blond tighter in her arms as she was growling at them.

"Wind scar!" A man's voice yelled.

As an attack went in front of them. Most of the men moved out of the way and those who didn't were killed in the blast. Girochi looked as the smoke disappeared and growled. Both of them where gone now.

"Dammit! Tsubasa will be pissed about this! Who the hell got in the way!" Girochi yelled at his men. "My lord we don't know who it was. But who ever it was they are gone now." One of the men sighed as they bowed. "Dammit! Lets head back and report it! Tsubasa isn't going to like this!" Girochi yelled as he growled again and ran off his men followed behind him.

**Hours later. **

It was night now.

Chikane slowly opened her eyes and shot up to her feet and looked around. "So your awake." A man's voice said as Chikane looked at him. She started growling once she saw his golden eyes but relaxed a little once she saw his long silver hair. She looked confused about his all red Kimono and his sword at his side.

"Who are you?! Where's Himeko?!" Chikane ordered. "That girl is with Kagome don't worry they'll be back soon." He said with a smirk as he looked at the 15 year old in front of him her long bluish black hair was up in a pony tail and she looked ready to fight. Her cloths confused him as well since most girl's wear cute outfit's but the thing that got his attention the most are her ice cold non trusting royal blue eyes.

"Who are you and where did you take us?!" Chikane ordered once again as she didn't lower her guard. "Your a weird one kid. Inuyasha is my name and this is mine and Kagome's house." Inuyasha smirked as Chikane glared at him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know this chapter is really short but I want to see what you guys think before I write on. So please let me know what you guys think because if not then I wont update this story at all o and don't worry I'm still working on my other stories as well ^-^ Thanks for reading ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not a kid!" Chikane growled at Inuyasha who now stood up.

"To me you are that's for sure." Inuyasha smirked as Chikane looked at his dog ears and was now really confused. "What are you? You don't smell human?" Chikane asked as she was still on guard as Inuyasha was now confused as well.

"O your awake?" A 25 year old woman said as she came inside the house holding some herbs and food. "I hope Inuyasha didn't scare you too much." She smiled as Chikane looked at her. She has long black hair and kind cinnamon eyes and is wearing a priestess outfit.

"What's that suppose to mean Kagome I'm not that scary." Inuyasha smirked as Kagome went to his side. "Chikane your awake!" The blond 15 year old happily yelled as she ran over to Chikane and hugged her.

"I'm fine Himeko don't worry so much." Chikane sighed as she looked at Himeko's kind violet eyes and warm smile. She smiled back as Himeko let her go. Himeko is wearing a light pink kimono top and white kimono pans with the brown cape over.

"Both of you sit down and I'll make something to eat." Kagome smiled as she went to start cooking.

Himeko sat down as Chikane sat next to her. Inuyasha sat across from them. "Hey kid what's your name?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm not a kid." Chikane growled as she glared at him. "This is Chikane." Himeko smiled. "Himeko." Chikane sighed as Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Alright kid what did you mean by my smell?" Inuyasha asked as Chikane glared at him. "I'm not a kid and like I said your smell is different then a human. You smell like a mutt but I don't know." Chikane's voice was really calm as she noticed Inuyasha change.

"Don't call me a mutt! I'm a half demon!" Inuyasha snapped at her. Chikane got in front of Himeko and glared at him. "A half demon so that's the smell. I've never met one of you before." Chikane smirked as she relaxed and sat back down.

Inuyasha calmed down as well.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you two." Inuyasha sighed as he lowered his head. "No it's alright I'm sorry for calling you that." Chikane sighed as it was now dead quite.

**Soon after.**

Kagome came back in and Inuyasha helped put a huge pot of soup over the now light fire as they all sat down in the living room. They all started eating the soup and Kagome and Himeko were talking and laughing while Chikane and Inuyasha ate and watched.

**Soon.**

They all were done.

"Thank you again for saving us and the meal but we should be going." Chikane bowed her head to both of them as Himeko smiled at them. "Wait hold on kid." Inuyasha said as he looked up at them.

"What?" Chikane asked as she looked at him confused she was getting use to being called kid. "I want you to tell us who was after you. Who did we save you from?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed Chikane lowered her head.

"Why do you want to know?" Chikane asked. "Because we saved you I'm sure our scent as you pointed out is there I want to know who might come after us." Inuyasha said as Chikane sighed.

"Chikane he is right you know." Himeko said as Chikane looked at her and sighed again. "Very well." Chikane said as they both sat back down. "The people you have to worry about is my family. They are the ones you saved us from." Chikane said as Kagome and Inuyasha were confused.

**Meanwhile.**

"So she except even you Girochi." A 31 year old looking man sighed as he looked at Girochi with the blood red eyes of a killer. He stood up from his thrown as Girochi stood up as well.

His long mint green hair was messy and he wears a white kimono top with black Kimono pans and a white cape with red ends. "I'm sorry Tsubasa but they had help! Someone saved them!" Girochi growled as he looked really pissed.

"It sounds like your losing you're losing your touch Girochi." A 30 year old looking woman laughed as her cold golden eyes glared at him. She has long purple hair and wears a light purple kimono top with black kimono pans with the same cape as Girochi.

"Shut it Miyako! I almost had them!" Girochi yelled as he glared at the woman.

"Girochi calm down! This is no time for us to be fighting!" Tsubasa ordered as Girochi bowed his head and returned to his seat. "Now then we need to find them! Anyone have a better idea!" Tsubasa ordered as he sat back down on his thrown.

"I say we send the two people Chikane got close too." Miyako smirked as she looked at a 29 year old looking woman and the 28 year old looking woman at her side.

"You want to send us?" The 29 year old asked as she glared at Miyako with her cold reddish eyes. Her short reddish hair was up in a little pony tail. She is wearing a light red kimono top and black kimono pans she wears the same black cape as Girochi.

"That's right Reiko we know you and Korona spent a lot of time around Chikane and maybe even that slave." Miyako smirked as she looked at the 28 year old who had lowered her head. She has long brown hair and green eyes she is wearing the same outfit as Reiko.

"Miyako has a point you two have always been really close to Chikane and I'm sure you must have spent time with that human scum. You two will get them and bring them back." Tsubasa ordered as he smirked at them. "As you wish my king." They both said as they stood up and bowed to him and left the thrown room.

"You sure about this brother?" A 16 year old boy asked as he looked at Tsubasa with his cold cinnamon eyes he has messy black hair and wears the same outfit as Girochi. "Don't worry Souma it'll work besides if not then I can always go and get her myself after all I'm the most like father." Tsubasa smirked as they all started talking about other things.

**Meanwhile.**

"I'm the youngest out of 10. the other 9 are the ones who will be after you. They are the ones you have to worry about." Chikane sighed as she looked at them. "Why would you're own family be after you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not like them I'm different and well so is Himeko. That's why they want us back." Chikane sighed as she stood up. "I told you who is after you I don't want you to know to much in case they do find you. If you prove to know nothing they will leave you both alone." Chikane went and helped Himeko up as they started to leave.

"Hang on kid!" Inuyasha said as him and Kagome stood up. "What are you two planing on going now?" Kagome asked. "Don't really know but we have to keep moving. Thanks again for the help." Chikane bowed her head to them as she left the house.

"Thank you for everything." Himeko smiled as she bowed to them as well and left. Inuyasha sighed as he looked at Kagome. "I have a feeling this isn't over huh." Inuyasha smirked as Kagome smiled at him.

"Inuyasha you know they kind of remind me of them." Kagome lightly smiled as she lowered her head. Inuyasha noticed that and went and put his arms around Kagome and hugged her tightly.

"I kind of thought they might. You know if they would have lived they would be those two age huh." Inuyasha stopped him self as his hug got tighter. He stood that way holding his wife in his arms.

**Meanwhile.**

"Reiko I don't want to go after them." Korona sighed as she was following the 29 year old.

"Korona I don't want to go after them either but we can't go against Tsubasa he is king for a reason he is the strongest out of all of us." Reiko sighed as she was making sure not to look into Korona's said green eyes.

"But Chikane will hate us after this." Korona said as Reiko stopped and went and pinned Korona against a near by wall. "Korona we have to I will not allow Tsubasa to hurt you again and you know full well that he will if I don't do what he says. Chikane will understand because she is the same way with Himeko." Reiko sighed as she backed away.

"I understand let's go then." Korona sighed as they both ran off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next day. **

Chikane and Himeko where sleeping inside of a huge tree that had a huge hole in it. Chikane was leaning again the tree and was by the hole. Himeko was sleeping on her lap.

They both were trying to get as much sleep as they could before moving on. Chikane slowly opened her eyes and sighed. "Himeko wake up." Chikane lightly shook Himeko awake. Himeko slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "What's wrong Chikane?" Himeko asked as she looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"They followed us." Chikane sighed as she came out of th hole. "Inuyasha! Kagome! Come out I know you're here!" Chikane yelled as Inuyasha and Kagome came out of some bushes. "How the hell did you know?" Inuyasha asked as they went over to her.

"I could smell you. The wind blew your scent passed me. Why are you guys here?" Chikane asked as she looked at them confused when she noticed they had bags. "Well we thought we'd keep an eye on you guys from a far." Kagome smiled.

"You both followed us to watch over us?" Chikane asked now even more confused. "You could say that." Kagome smiled. Chikane sighed as she went back in the hole and they followed. "Kagome? Inuyasha?" Himeko asked as she was confused.

"Morning Himeko." Kagome smiled. "Hey." Inuyasha smirked. "They came to babysit us Himeko." Chikane sighed as Himeko smiled. Kagome was talking to Himeko for awhile before they both fell asleep. Himeko had fallen asleep on Kagome's lap as Kagome smiled and ended up leaning against the tree and falling asleep.

"So you both really want to do this?" Chikane asked as she snapped Inuyasha out of it. "Yeah we have nothing else to do besides to leave two 15 year olds alone to fend for themselves sounds cold." Inuyasha smirked.

"Thanks for the thought but once Kagome wakes up you both should leave." Chikane's voice was cold and calm as Inuyasha looked at her. "And why is that?" Inuyasha asked. "Easy we don't need your help anymore. I'm grateful for what you guys did for us before but we don't need you're help now. Leave us alone." Chikane ordered.

"Listen kid! What would have happened if we hadn't came by when we did?! What would you have done if we didn't save you guys?! Believe it or not you need are help!" Inuyasha snapped at Chikane who glared at him with her ice cold royal blue eyes.

"I don't need your help protecting her! So just leave when Kagome wakes up!" Chikane snapped back as she stood up and left the hole. Inuyasha lowered his head as Chikane went and disappeared.

Inuyasha soon calmed down and sighed. Dammit that kid is like me when I met Kagome a hard head! The kind who gets pissed off when someone tries to help protecting their friends! I know what it's like kid but the worse feeling is when they get hurt because you couldn't do anything! Inuyasha thought as he sighed and looked over at Kagome.

You're right about one thing Kagome they really are like them. It's been 5 years since it happened but these two girl's act just like them. Inuyasha thought as he sighed on more time and slowly closed his eyes to rest up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**what will happen now? Will Inuyasha and Kagome really leave or will they stay? And what about the two who were sent what will they do once they find them? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ Let me know what you guys think of it and sorry for any misspellings or mistakes ^-^ Thanks for reading ^-^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Later. **

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Himeko sleeping on her lap.

She went and stroked her fingers through Himeko's long blond hair. "Mommy." Himeko whispered as Kagome's smile got warmer. Kagome soon looked up and saw Inuyasha had waken up and was smiling at her she smiled back at him and then noticed that Chikane wasn't around.

"Where's Chikane?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sighed. "She ran off. She wants us to leave them alone. She says she can protect Himeko her self." Inuyasha smirked as he looked over at Kagome who was smiling at him. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

"They really are like them." Kagome smiled as she looked at Himeko. "Yeah they are. Remember how Mikoto would always tell me how she wanted to get stronger to protect her sister." Inuyasha smiled as he laughed a little.

"Yeah and remember how Hidenka would always follow me around to learn how to heal so she could take care of Mikoto when ever she go hurt." Kagome smiled as she laughed a little as well. They both soon slowly stopped and lowered their heads.

"It's hard to believe it's been five years since they were killed." Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah it is hard to believe." Kagome sighed as well. Himeko slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked and was surprised to see she had been sleeping on Kagome. Her face went a little red.

"Umm sorry Kagome." Himeko whispered. "It's alright I didn't mind." Kagome smiled. Himeko noticed that and smiled back. Himeko looked and noticed Chikane wasn't there. "Where's Chikane?" Himeko asked. "She ran off." Inuyasha sighed as they both looked at Himeko who was smiling at them.

"No she didn't." Himeko smiled as they both looked confused. Himeko got up and left the hole as they followed her. "Chikane!" Himeko playfully yelled. Chikane jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them and knelt down on one knee in front of Himeko. She got up and smiled at Himeko.

"Yes my princess." Chikane smirked. Himeko smiled as Inuyasha and Kagome looked confused. "I told you." Himeko said as the both noticed their faces. "But how? And where did you come from?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at how tall the tree was.

"Chikane has really great hearing." Himeko answered. "And I jumped down." Chikane answered as they now looked just as confused as the adults. "But from that high it would have killed you? You are human after all?" Kagome asked as Chikane laughed a little bit.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not human." Chikane smirked as Himeko smiled. "Then what are you?" Kagome asked. "I'm a werewolf." Chikane grinned at them. "What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome froze. "I thought they were only myths. Werewolves are wolves that can take human form but one nights of the full moon they change into killer wolves and attack humans." Kagome said.

"That's not all true. Werewolves only do that on their first full moon and we are normally pups so no one gets hurt. After are first full moon we can change into are wolf forms when ever we want. The only thing dangerous about us is if someone is turned and has to go through their first full moon or if you run into an evil one." Chikane grinned at them.

"So your like a wolf demon?" Inuyasha asked. "No I'm no demon. Real wolves are afraid of us and will run away along with any other kind of animals." Chikane smirked. They both looked at Himeko. "Your human right?" Inuyasha asked. "Yup." Himeko answered with a smile.

"Now that we are done with that it's time for you both to leave." Chikane said. "I already told you kid that we aren't going to leave." Inuyasha said as they both glared at each other.

"I told you we don't need you're help anymore!" Chikane's voice went cold as she kept glaring at him. "And I think you're wrong! You can't do this alone!" Inuyasha growled. Himeko and Kagome both sighed as they knew this was going to take awhile.

"Kid would you listen to me! Think about it how will you feel if something happens to her!" Inuyasha snapped at her. "Nothing because nothing will happen to Himeko! I'm going to protect her I don't need you're help!" Chikane's cold calm voice snapped back.

They kept going back and forth for awhile.

Kagome was now getting tired of this because it wasn't helping them at all. "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha was pulled face first hard into the ground. Both Chikane and Himeko looked confused as Chikane took a deep breath to relax.

Inuyasha slowly pulled his head out of the ground and slowly sat up. "Kagome what was that for?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome. "The both of you fighting like that will get us no were. Chikane you should talk this out with Himeko and then decided what's best after all every thing you do is to protect her right." Kagome smiled at Chikane.

Chikane sighed she knew Kagome was right. "Alright. Himeko let's go for a walk." Chikane smirked as she bowed her head to Himeko. Himeko smiled as they both walked away.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at Kagome. "I'm sorry it's just..." Inuyasha stopped and sighed again. "Don't worry I get it." Kagome smiled as they waited for them to come back.

**Meanwhile.**

Chikane and Himeko stopped not that far away.

"Well Himeko what do you think?" Chikane asked. "Well I really wouldn't mind if they came along with us. Chikane they did save us and they really want to help." Himeko smiled as she lowered her head.

Chikane sighed as she noticed that. "Kagome reminds you of her huh? Of you're mother?" Chikane asked. "Yeah. Doesn't she remind you of yours?" Himeko asked. Chikane lowered her head and sighed again. "Yeah she does. Although Inuyasha reminds me more of a father that would be kind of fun to have." Chikane smirked and laughed a little bit.

"You're right about that." Himeko smiled as she laughed a little as well. "Well then I guess that means they can stay with us if that is your wish?" Chikane asked. "Yes please." Himeko smiled. Chikane went and kissed Himeko on the forehead. Himeko's face went red as Chikane pulled away and bowed her head to Himeko.

"As you wish my princess." Chikane calmly said as she looked at Himeko's red face and smiled. "Thank you Chikane." Himeko smiled. "Come on we should return to them and tell them they win." Chikane sighed as they headed back.

**Soon after.**

Inuyasha and Kagome saw them come back.

"So what will it be?" Inuyasha asked. "You win." Chikane sighed. Inuyasha smirked as Kagome smiled. Himeko smiled at them as Chikane sighed again. "And I'm sorry for acting like I did." Chikane said as her face was a little red.

"Well I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted like that either I am the adult after all." Inuyasha smirked as they both went and shook each others hands. Himeko and Kagome smiled.

"Well then now what?" Kagome asked.

"Well we were just going to keep moving after all if we stay in one place to long they'll catch on to our scent and find us." Chikane said as they all stopped as they heard noises coming from Himeko's and Chikane's stomach's.

"Before we do anything else lets eat." Kagome smiled as they all agreed.

**Later.**

They had finished eating and were on the move.

"They where here for awhile." Reiko said as her and Korona stopped and sniffed around. "Reiko someone else is with them now." Korona said. "I know they must be the people that saved them before. That must have been Himeko's idea. You know Chikane hates having people around her." Reiko smirked.

"Yeah but she likes both of us." Korona sighed as she lowered her head. Reiko lowered her head as well. "I know I don't want to hunt them down either but we have to. Let's go they went this way." Reiko sighed as they both took off running.

**Meanwhile.**

"That's enough Souma." Tsubasa smirked as Souma and him stopped training.

"Big bro you really think that this is a good idea?" Souma asked. "Of course I do. Besides I thought you didn't like Chikane?" Tsubasa asked. "It's not that I don't like her. It's just I haven't spent much time around her and well she is my sister." Souma sighed as he noticed Tsubasa lowered his head.

"She's your half sister don't forget that." Tsubasa said. "I know she's like Reiko." Souma smirked. "No she isn't she's a mutt." Tsubasa coldly said.

"Right I forgot about that. Is that why you don't like her?" Souma asked. "You could say that. But we need them both for are plan to work after we get them back we can finally change this world and relax." Tsubasa smirked as he went and messed up Souma's black hair.

Souma smiled. "Hey Souma come on!" A 17 year old boy yelled as Souma looked. "Hey Yukihito!" Souma yelled back. Yukihito went over to them. He bowed to Tsubasa. "Sorry to bother you my lord." Yukihito said. "It's alright Yukihito you can relax." Tsubasa smirked as he messed up Yukihito's dirty brown hair. He lifted his head and looked at Tsubasa with his cold grayish blue eyes.

He is wearing the same outfit as Souma. "I wanted to see if Souma wanted to play?" Yukihito smirked as Souma looked at Tsubasa. "Go ahead training is finished for today." Tsubasa smirked as they both bowed their heads to him and ran off.

"You have a real soft spot for him." A 29 year old looking man smirked as Tsubasa looked at him. "Of course I do after all Souma is my full blooded brother. Don't you feel the same about Yukihito after all he is you're full brother as well Kazuki." Tsubasa smirked as Kazuki went to his side.

He has messy long dark greenish hair and was looking at Tsubasa with his cold dark golden eyes. He wears the same outfit as Girochi. "I guess you're right. I am more of a brother to him then the others. Kind of like you I guess." Kazuki sighed.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Tsubasa asked as Kazuki looked confused. "I know you Kazuki you wouldn't come to me if you didn't want to talk." Tsubasa smirked. "Guess your right. It's about Chikane." Kazuki stopped as he noticed Tsubasa lowered his head.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't think you should do this to her." Kazuki sighed as Tsubasa went in front of him and was glaring at him now. "And why is that?" Tsubasa asked his voice was now cold.

"Because Chikane maybe a mutt but she is still are sister. You wouldn't do that to Reiko would you?" Kazuki asked as Tsubasa smirked. "I don't hurt Reiko the way I hurt Chikane. With Reiko I use that Korona girl that father brought to our family just like he did with Miyako. But with Chikane it's much more fun to hurt her the other ways." Tsubasa smirk was now cold.

Kazuki glared at him. "We are you're family weather you like it or not! You can't hurt us or use us anyway you want!" Kazuki yelled. "I can and I will! I'm the king and until one of you dethrones me you all have to obey me!" Tsubasa growled at Kazuki.

Kazuki calmly glared at him. "I guessing that means Chikane will get the worse of it since her mother was a human and you hate humans?" Kazuki calmly asked. Tsubasa backed away and turned around. "You could say that! But I'm warning you right now stay out of my way Kazuki or it'll be you're little brother who will pay." Tsubasa coldly said as he walked away.

Kazuki sighed and lowered his head. I can see why you would pick him to be the next king he is so much like you father. That is until you met Chikane's mother. Kazuki thought as he sighed again and walked away as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A few weeks later. **

It's now night and everyone just finished eating.

Kagome fell asleep and Himeko fell asleep next to her. Inuyasha went and covered both of them and smiled as he went and sat down. Chikane noticed that.

"Inuyasha can I ask something?" Chikane asked. "Go ahead." Inuyasha answered. "Why are you doing this? Why do you both want to help us?" Chikane asked. Inuyasha sighed as he knew this would come up someday.

"Like I said we have nothing else to do our friends are living a normal life and we just visit everyone once in awhile." Inuyasha noticed that Chikane had lowered her head. "So your doing this because you have nothing else to do?" Chikane asked.

"Not at all we are doing this because two 15 year old girl's shouldn't be living out here on their own. This world is a dangerous place." Inuyasha sighed as he noticed Chikane hadn't moved. "Inuyasha who do we remind the two of you of?" Chikane asked. Inuyasha froze and looked at her confused.

"I have really great hearing I heard the both of you talking before Himeko called me that one day. I didn't catch their names but ever since then you both have machined that we remind you of them. Who are them?" Chikane asked.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked over at his sleeping wife. "Are daughters. You both remind us of are daughters." Inuyasha lowered his head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Looks like Inuyasha will finally tell us about his and Kagome's past. Things are heating up and what will happen when Reiko and Korona do find them? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ let me know what you guys think and sorry for any misspellings ^-^ Thanks for reading ^-^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"But if you have daughters then why aren't you with them? Why are you here?" Chikane asked.

"We had two daughters they were a year apart the older one remind me of you. Mikoto was her name and she would always fight with me about saving them she said she wanted to protect her little sister with her own hands. I would train with her and we were really close she was even starting to act like me." Inuyasha stopped as he closed his eyes tightly.

Chikane opened her mouth to speak. "And then there was Hidenka the youngest she would follow Kagome every where. She wanted to learn how to heal so she could treat Mikoto's wounds. Your friend Himeko reminds us of her she was always so kind just like her mother." Inuyasha stopped again.

"Was?" Chikane asked as she was confused.

"Remember how our house was in the woods well we chose that spot thinking that there would be no attacks since we didn't leave in or near a village. It happened 5 years ago Kagome and I where in the house while Mikoto and Hidenka where playing in the woods like always. We heard a scream and we both ran out to find them. But…." Inuyasha froze as Chikane lowered her head.

"But when we found them it was too late. They were both lying on the ground and hurt badly I let Kagome start treating them and I went after the bastards who did this. I found them and killed all of them after I did that I returned to them only to find Kagome holding both of them in her arms. She had done all she could but they weren't getting better. Mikoto wanted to see me so I took her from Kagome's arms. My little Mikoto smiled at me weakly and the last thing she said was I did it dad. I was able to protect Hidenka thanks to you. That was all she said before she stopped breathing I looked to see Kagome was holding Hidenka closer now so I knew that Hidenka was gone as well. After that we stood in our house for a long time. It wasn't until a year after their deaths did we start to acted normal." Inuyasha stopped as he sighed and lifted his head.

"We were out on a walk when he heard a man yelling so we went to check it out and we found you both without really thinking we saved you both and brought you back home. At first I really didn't want anything to do with you two after all you both were just some kids we saved but then you woke up and how you acted I couldn't help but think of Mikoto and how Himeko was able to calm you down just reminded me of Hidenka that's when I knew Kagome would want to help the two of you and I couldn't blame her for it. To tell you the truth I kind of wanted to help as well." Inuyasha smirked as he noticed Chikane's head was still lowered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. And I'm sorry for acting like that and fighting with you." Chikane said keeping her head down.

"It's alright I didn't mind fighting like that with you just reminded me of how I use to fight with Mikoto." Inuyasha smiled as Chikane lifted her head and smirked. "Finally found you!" A voice said as Inuyasha and Chikane both got up and looked at the huge tree.

Chikane looked closely at the two new comers and sighed she noticed Inuyasha was going to draw his sword. "Inuyasha wait please." Chikane asked as Inuyasha looked confused but he did what she asked and he went over to Kagome's side.

"It's been awhile Reiko and Korona!" Chikane yelled as she smirked. The two she wolves landed in front of Chikane. "Yeah it has." Reiko smirked as Korona smiled. Inuyasha lightly shook Kagome awake and when Kagome sat up it woke Himeko up as well.

Kagome saw them and got her bows and arrows ready but Inuyasha shook his head no so she stood ready as Himeko looked over she smiled and went to Chikane's side. "It's nice to see you both again." Himeko happily said with a smile.

"You as well Himeko." Reiko smirked as she bowed her head to Himeko. Korona smiled at Himeko. Chikane soon went in front of Himeko and was glaring at them with her cold royal blue eyes. Himeko was confused but she stood behind Chikane.

"Some things different about you two? What's wrong?" Chikane asked. Reiko sighed as Korona lowered her head. "Chikane I'm sorry but we came to take you both back with us." Reiko sighed again as she looked into Chikane's eyes.

Chikane could see the pain and sadness in Reiko's reddish eyes. "So Tsubasa is getting you two to do his dirty work." Chikane sighed. "I have too." Reiko sighed as she lowered her head. "You of all people should understand why." Reiko's voice was filled with anger and pain.

"I see." Chikane sighed as she looked over her shoulder at the very confused Himeko.

"Then I want you to please listen to my idea." Chikane sighed as she looked at Reiko and Korona who now looked confused. "I want you two to take me back with you." Chikane said as everyone looked surprised. "Chikane?" Himeko asked as she grabbed onto Chikane's arm.

Chikane looked over at her and smiled. And than looked back at the two she wolves. "Tell Tsubasa Himeko got away from you and just take me with you I should do for awhile. If he orders you to find Himeko then come and get her." Chikane calmly said as she looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"That's were you two come in if they come to get Himeko please go with them. For right now I'm sure they don't know about you two." Chikane sighed as she looked at Reiko. Reiko looked into Chikane's eyes. "Please Reiko." Chikane lowered her head.

Reiko sighed.

"Alright Chikane we'll do it you're way but what if he sends someone else to find Himeko." Reiko sighed. Chikane smirked as she bowed her head to Reiko.

"That's easy. Inuyasha if anyone who aren't these two try to take Himeko please fight them off?" Chikane asked as Inuyasha sighed and relaxed. "Yeah alright I just hope you know what you're doing kid." Inuyasha sighed as he looked at Chikane who smiled at him.

"Don't worry I do." Chikane could feel Himeko's grip getting tighter. Chikane went and got her arm free and turned around and pulled Himeko into her arms and was hugging her tightly. "I don't want you to go Chikane." Himeko whispered as she buried her face into Chikane's kimono.

Chikane could feel the tears on her cloths. "I don't want to leave either but it's to keep you safe. Trust Inuyasha and Kagome they'll watch over you and keep you safe until we meet again." Chikane whispered back her grip became tighter as she held Himeko close to her.

"Promise?" Himeko asked as Chikane slowly loosen her embrace and whipped the tears away from Himeko's kind eyes. "I promise." Chikane answered as she smiled.

"What kind of prince would I be if I lied to my princess." Chikane smiled as she pulled away and bowed to Himeko. Himeko smiled and nodded her head understanding that she would see Chikane again.

Chikane smiled as she looked at Inuyasha and Kagome she bowed her head to both of them as she walked over to Reiko and Korona. "Shall we go?" Chikane asked as Reiko sighed.

"Yeah lets." Reiko answered as they both disappeared. Korona looked at Himeko and the two adults. "I'm sorry Himeko." Korona said as she bowed to all of them and disappeared as well.

Kagome went to Himeko and hugged her tightly the way a mother does when her daughter has just lost some thing important to them. Himeko relaxed in Kagome's embrace and looked up at her. "I'll be alright Kagome Chikane promised and she has never broken a promise to me." Himeko smiled as Kagome smiled back and held her closer.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked up at the night sky. I really hope you know what you're doing kid. Inuyasha thought as he sighed and went over to the girl's side.

**Meanwhile.**

All three of them stopped to rest a little.

"Chikane you're sure about this?" Reiko asked as she looked at her younger half sister with worry. Korona had the same look. "I'm sure." Chikane sighed as she lowered her head.

"Chikane those two people you left Himeko with are you sure that was wise?" Reiko asked. "Yeah they'll protect her until I see her again besides I want to keep Himeko away from my crazy family for as long as I can exceptionally Tsubasa. Not saying you two are crazy but I think you know what I mean." Chikane lifted her head and smirked.

"Yeah I understand." Reiko smirked back as Korona laughed a little. They both heard her and looked at her confused. "You both really are sisters." Korona managed to say as she slowly stopped laughing. Reiko and Chikane looked at each other and smirked.

They soon started running again.

**Later. **

"Well now look who's back and here you two had me worried." Tsubasa smirked as he sat down on his thrown. Only him Kazuki and Miyako were there since it was still late and the others were already asleep.

Reiko and Korona both knelt down on one knee in front of Tsubasa as Chikane soon did the same. "I see you didn't find the scum." Tsubasa's cold voice pointed out as he noticed Chikane flinch and smirked. "She ran off we were only able to catch Chikane." Reiko said as she and the other two kept their heads lowered.

"I see. Well good work on bring one back at lest I think you deserve a break for 2 days you two can rest up but on the night of the second day you both will head out to find the scum. Understood." Tsubasa coldly said. "Yes sire." They both answered.

"Tsubasa why not send just one and have the other keep an eye on Chikane after all we can't have her running off again and besides no one else wants to be near that mutt." Miyako smiled as Chikane flinched again this time Kazuki noticed it.

"I see you're point. I guess you're right Reiko you will stay and watch over Chikane if she excepts it'll be on your head. Korona will leave on that night alone to find that slave brat." Tsubasa ordered as they both sighed. "Yes sire." They both said. "Good now then take Chikane back to her room and make sure she stays there until needed." Tsubasa ordered as him and Miyako got up.

He looked at Chikane and smirked. "O and Chikane. Welcome home." Tsubasa smirked as him and Miyako left the thrown room. All three of them stood up. "Man I can't stand him!" Chikane growled as her cold royal blue eyes got colder.

Korona and Reiko sighed as they knew how Chikane felt.

"It's nice to have you three back." Kazuki smiled as he went over to them all three of them bowed to him. He smiled and bowed his head to them. He looked at Chikane and smiled. Chikane looked confused. "You look well Chikane that's good." Kazuki kept smiling.

"Thank you." Chikane smirked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we are kind of tired so good night to both of you." Reiko smiled as she and Korona bowed and left. Chikane sighed as she looked at Kazuki. "You must be tired as well let's head to you're room." Kazuki smiled as he bowed his head to Chikane.

Chikane smirked as they both started walking. "What is it Kazuki?" Chikane asked. "It's nothing." Kazuki answered but sighed as Chikane was giving him a yeah right look.

"Alright you caught me. I've been wondering some thing for awhile now and well I never got to ask you since you didn't came near me and all. That girl? Himeko right?" Kazuki asked. "Yeah?" Chikane asked as she looked confused.

"What is she to you?" Kazuki asked.

Chikane's face went red as she turned away. "Why do you want to know?" Chikane asked. "Well I think you two will end up being mates like Reiko and Korona but I'm not sure. That's why I'm asking." Kazuki smirked as he noticed Chikane had lowered her head.

"Well I haven't really thought about it. I'm sorry Kazuki I don't know yet." Chikane sighed. "I see it's alright it was just a silly question besides I hope you find a good mate you deserve someone to be by your side." Kazuki smiled as Chikane lifted her head and smiled back at him.

"Thanks Kazuki your the best big brother ever Yukihito is lucky to have you all to himself." Chikane smirked. "Chikane I maybe his full blooded brother but that doesn't mean I am not a brother to you or any of the others. After all most of us have the same father their are only Korona and Miyako who aren't blood and were brought into this family by fathers orders. but everyone is my family." Kazuki smiled.

"Everyone even grumpy creepy Tsubasa?" Chikane asked as she grinned at him. "Yes even Tsubasa." Kazuki sighed. "I don't understand why father didn't leave you in charge after all you are older them Tsubasa you just look younger." Chikane sighed.

"Father wanted a strong leader much like him and that has Tsubasa written all over it. I'm just a calm old fool in both of their eyes." Kazuki smirked. "Well you, Reiko and Korona are the only ones out of this family that look at me let alone talk to me. I'm glad for that much." Chikane smiled. as they both stopped in front of Chikane's room.

Their was a guard there as they both looked at him.

"Why are you here?" Kazuki asked knowing they wouldn't answer if Chikane asked. "Sire king Tsubasa order me to lock the door once the prince was inside." The guard answered as they both sighed.

"Sorry Chikane." Kazuki said as he looked at Chikane. "It's alright Kazuki I'm use to it already. Thanks for walking with me and good night." Chikane smirked as she bowed her head to her older half brother and went inside her room. As soon as she closed the door the guard locked it and bowed to Kazuki and left.

Kazuki sighed as he started walking. Tsubasa your a fool to let you're hate for humans cloud your eyes. If only you would talk and spend time with Chikane you would see she isn't that different from us. Kazuki thought as he sighed and headed for his room.

**Meanwhile.**

Chikane went and lied down on her bed.

This is the first time in a long time that I've been in this room alone. When I was brought here 5 years ago Reiko and Korona would stay with me that is until I was 12 and had Himeko by my side. Chikane thought as she sighed and slowly closed her eyes.

_"I hope you find a good mate you deserve someone by your side."_ Kazuki's voice went through Chikane's mind as she smirked. I wonder what Himeko is doing right now. Who knows maybe someday I will find a mate or maybe I already found them. Chikane thought as she grinned and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Chikane is back now. How will things work out? How long will it be before they see each other again? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ let me know what you guys think and sorry for any mistakes ^-^ Thanks for reading ^-^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next morning**.

Inuyasha was awake and was waiting for the two girls to wake up.

He noticed that Himeko was a lot more clinging to Kagome then when he woke her up last night. He sighed and was looking up at the sky._ I really hope you know what your doing kid. It's kind of funny how much you act like her and me. I wonder what the rest of her family is like._ Inuyasha thought as he sighed.

Soon Kagome woke up and so did Himeko. They all started to make breakfast it was really quite unlike the past few days. Inuyasha noticed that Himeko was by Kagome and she was smiling but to him it didn't look the same at all her smile had lost her warmth. Inuyasha sighed as he got back to work on starting the fire.

**Meanwhile. **

Chikane was awake but was still locked in her room.

_Damn that Tsubasa he ordered that solider to lock me in here and now I can't leave. Chikane sighed as she lied back down on her bed and was looking at her ceiling. I wonder what you're doing right now. I bet there eating breakfast I hope she's alright. Then again if Inuyasha thinks of us as his and Kagome's daughters I'm sure she's just fine._ Chikane thought as she sighed again and closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

_"Chikane wait up!" Korona yelled as a 12 year old Chikane stopped and waited for her._

_"Come on Korona I want to go to the garden today." Chikane smirked. _

_"I know but what's the rush?" Korona asked. _

_"Because if I don't hurry big brother Tsubasa will order me to my room again. That's what he did yesterday. by the way is Reiko talking to him?" Chikane asked remembering Reiko wasn't with them today. "Yes he wanted to talk to her about something..... So you're stuck with me today." Korona smiled as she messed up Chikane's hair. _

_Chikane smirked as she soon froze and looked around. _

_"What's wrong?" Korona asked as she listened and heard yelling._

_Before Korona could say another word Chikane ran off towards the yelling. 'This must be the human in her.' Korona thought as she sighed and ran after her. Chikane soon stopped and saw a werewolf guard was the source of the yelling._

_"Stupid human scum! How dare you spill that on me!" The guard yelled as he throw the human to the ground._

_"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to you just came out of no where." The voice said._

_Chikane listened and was unable to move. 'Such a kind sweet sounding voice not like anything I've heard before.' Chikane thought as she found her self moving closer and then she stopped as she could now see the human. 'Such a beautiful girl she must be an angle.' Chikane thought as she saw her mid back blonde hair and the light of the sun made it seem as though she was glowing. _

_"Are you saying that this is my fault!" The guard yelled. Snapping Chikane out of her own little world and back into the real world._

_"No I was…" the young human said as she closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Shut up human I'll teach you a lesson!" The guard yelled as he was going to hit her. 'O no!!!' Was what went through Chikane's mind as without really thinking she went and appeared in front of the girl and caught his fist. _

_"That's enough leave her alone!" Chikane coldly ordered as she was glaring at him with her cold royal blue eyes. _

_The guard froze as he was trying to get his hand free. "Release me now! I don't take orders from you! Only one of the true royals can tell me what to do!" The guard yelled as Chikane's grip got tighter and ended up breaking his wrist._

_"Chikane please let him go." Korona's voice snapped Chikane out of it as she let the guard go he was holding his wounded arm close to him. "That's enough out of you leave now!" Korona ordered as the guard glared at both of them and ran off. _

_Chikane closed her eyes and took a deep breath to relax she soon opened her eyes and knelt down on one knee remembering the reason why she hurt that guard. "Are you alright?" Chikane asked as the girl nodded her head yes. "Thank you very much for saving me." She bowed making sure her head was still down. _

_"Sure anytime. Here let me help you up." Chikane put her hand out to the girl who looked up at Chikane with her violet eyes. 'Such kind eyes and what a beautiful color.' Chikane thought as she was a bit confused on why she wouldn't take her hand._

_"Is something wrong?" Chikane asked her voice now had a certain kindness to it rather then before when she was ordering the guard._

_"No it's just…." She lowered her eyes. _

_"I promise I wont bite." Chikane smiled as the young human's face went red and she took her hand._

_They both stood up._

_"By the way what's your name?" Chikane asked. _

_"It's Himeko." Himeko answered trying to hide her red face. "Himeko that's a cute name it suits you very well." Chikane smiled warmly as Himeko's face went redder__._

"Chikane wake up!" A voice playfully yelled snapping Chikane out of it as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

She looked and saw Reiko and Korona there. "O hey you guys. So can I come out now?" Chikane asked. "Sorry Chikane, but Tsubasa ordered us to let you know you will be staying in your room for a while. Its his way of punishing you for running away." Reiko sighed as Chikane lowered her head.

"I get it. Man Tsubasa is a real pain in the ass." Chikane sighed as Korona and Reiko looked at each other.

"Chikane we wanted to ask you something." Reiko said as Chikane looked up at her.

"What?" Chikane asked.

"It's about Himeko. You know once Tsubasa gets her back he is going to start doing those test on her and you." Reiko pointed out as Korona had closed the door and they where all sitting on the bed. Korona gave Chikane the rice balls they brought for her.

"I know." Chikane sighed as she lowered her head.

"Well what are you going to do? I know the reason you ran away is because the tests were taking there toll on Himeko. That last test almost killed her and you." Reiko pointed out with worry in her voice as Korona put her hand over Reiko's own. Reiko looked at her and then back at Chikane who had lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Chikane. I'm sure you already knew that." Reiko sighed.

"Yeah I do and I already think I have an idea. Tsubasa isn't planning on having Kagome and Inuyasha around." Chikane smirked at the thought remembering how over protective they both are. "You mean the two people with Himeko? What difference will they make?" Reiko asked.

"O trust me they'll make one hell of a difference that's for sure." Chikane smirked as they started talking about other things.

**Meanwhile.**

"Hey Himeko why are you so clingy to Kagome today?" Inuyasha asked as they were walking around.

Himeko was at Kagome's side and was holding her sleeve to her kimono.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's tone of voice was trying to tell him not to bug her. "What she normally isn't around you this much?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome noticed Himeko had lowered her head. "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome ordered as Inuyasha feel face first into the ground.

Himeko and Kagome stopped as Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha slowly sat up.

"Kagome what the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome glared at him. "I was just asking because I was worried." Inuyasha growled. "She misses Chikane that's why." Kagome snapped at him as Inuyasha froze and lowered his head.

Kagome sighed as she looked to see Himeko's head was still down.

Inuyasha slowly got up and walked over to them.

He went and put his hand on Himeko's head. "Hey you have nothing to worry about. You know how strong Chikane is I'm sure she's fine. I bet anything she must be so worried about you since your stuck with us." Inuyasha smirked as he messed up Himeko's hair and started walking again.

Kagome looked at Himeko who was confused. "Himeko he's worried too. He may not say it but he really is worried about the two of you so you can share it with us. Don't hold it all inside you." Kagome smiled as Himeko smiled back and they ran after Inuyasha.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Two days later.**

Korona had just been sent out and Reiko was now ordered to stay with Chikane at all times.

"You seem to be handling all of this with care?" Miyako asked as she was sitting on Tsubasa's bed waiting for her mate to join her. "Of course for all my plans to work I must have them both, but I can't have them dying on me before then. Also this little stunt Chikane pulled tells me I gave her to much freedom." Tsubasa sighed as he sat down on the bed.

"So you really believe in what that man told you?" Miyako asked with a smirk.

"It's wroth a try, besides I'm not losing anything if it fails." Tsubasa smirked that evil cold smirk of his the one that sent chill's down every ones spines.

"Your right, such a cold man you are." Miyako smirked the same evil cold smirk as her mate as she went behind him and put her arms around his neck. "That's the reason you love me though." Tsubasa went and kissed Miyako's lips as he soon pulled away and they were reviewing the plan.

**Meanwhile.**

Reiko was asleep in the bed as Chikane was still awake.

_Tsubasa is really making sure I don't run away again, he knows damn well Reiko wont go against him again because of what happened the last time. That damn Tsubasa knows that Reiko doesn't want him to hurt Korona again, that bastard he knows both of our weakness. Damn him!_ Chikane sighed as she looked over at her older half sister who was sleeping so peacefully.

_I can't blame her or even be angry with her because I would do the same thing if I was in her shoes._ Chikane sighed once more as she slowly closed her eyes._ See Himeko I told you we would see each other soon._ Was Chikane's last thought before she fell into a light sleep.

Reiko opened her right eye and smiled.

_You've grown up so much Chikane, I bet Himeko had a lot to do with it. I can still rememebr the day you first came here._ Reiko thought as she went and put her arms around her little half sister and fell back into sleep.

_"This is Chikane and she will be living here from now on." The old king and father to all but two of the royal family had said as the 10 year old Chikane was brought to the palace to live. The king only was around for awhile until he left them all alone._

_Everyone went back to what the were doing as Chikane was inside a near by tree._

_"Kazuki what do you know about her?" Reiko asked as Korona was at her side at the time Reiko and Korona were just starting being mates so they never left the others side. _

_"Not much just that father brought her here to live because her mother was killed, but I know I wasn't the only one who smelled human right?" Kazuki looked at the two who were looking at the tree. _

_"Your right about that. She's a mutt, father sure is curl to have brought her here. She would have been better off with humans that would never know." Reiko sighed as she noticed that Korona wasn't by her side anymore. _

_She looked and noticed she was now sitting under the tree Chikane was in. _

_"It looks like Korona wants to be there for her." Kazuki smiled as Reiko sighed. "Yeah I guess so. It makes sense since Korona isn't blood and knows how hard it was, but still the fact that father brought her here bothers me. He knows full well that Tsubasa and the others will give her a hard time. So why?" Reiko soon froze and looked at Kazuki who lowered his head. _

_"That's just messed up, even for him! He is testing her to see how strong she is!" Reiko's voice was filled with anger as she growled. _

_"Well that's father for you. Everything he puts any of us through is a test remember." Kazuki sighed as Reiko did the same. _

_"Anyway it looks like you will be getting to know her since Korona is already trying to get close to her, so let me know what you find out I would like to get to know are new half sister." Kazuki smirked as he left Reiko's side. _

_Reiko sighed as she walked over to Korona and once there she sat down next to her. _

_That's how it all started from that day on we stayed by your side and soon we got to know you. Even though you let us in you were still really cold to us and wouldn't tell us anything. IT wasn't until you met Himeko that you started to become kind and not cold_. Reiko's mind soon went blank as she fell into a deep sleep.

**Meanwhile. **

Inuyasha stood up and was growling as he got ready to draw his sword.

Kagome noticed that and woke up along with Himeko.

"Please wait it's just me." Korona's quite calm voice said as she came out of the shadows. Himeko smiled as she ran over to the she-wolf. "Korona!" Himeko happily said as she soon noticed that Korona lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Himeko it's time for you and your friends to come back with me." Himeko could hear the pain and regret in her friends voice. Himeko went and hugged the she-wolf tightly. "It's alright Korona. I really don't mind because now I can see Chikane again." Himeko whispered to Korona as she returned the hug and smiled.

They soon let each other go as they looked over at the two confused adults. "It looks like it's time for us to leave, you both get to meet Chikane's family now." Himeko smiled but both Kagome and Inuyasha could hear it in her voice they weren't going to like this at all.

They all soon cleaned up the camp sight and after that they all left with Korona.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**The next morning. **

A hard knock on the door was Reiko's and Chikane's wake up call.

They both got up as Reiko answered the door.

"My lady the kind wishes to see you and the prince in the thrown room. Your brothers and sisters will be there waiting." The guard said as he bowed and ran off.

Reiko looked over at her half sister. "They must be back." Reiko calmly said as they both got there capes on and ran out of the room and headed straight to the thrown room.

**Later. **

Korona and Himeko both got on one knee in front of Tsubasa as the other princesses and prince's where sitting around them. They both could feel the cold glares of all of them.

"Well done Korona and as for you scum I'll deal with you later, but first who are these two and why do they not bow?!" Tsubasa glared at Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed that and got in front of Kagome and was ready to fight. "I'm sorry my king, but they would not leave the side of the human." Korona calmly sound._ She sounds so much different now then before._ Kagome thought as she looked around at all the eyes glued to them.

"I see Korona return to your seat now!" Tsubasa ordered as he smirked with amusement. _This will be fun._ He thought as Korona stood up and bowed to him before returning to her seat right next to her mate Reiko.

Chikane was happy to see Himeko again and wanted nothing more then to go and hug her tightly, but she knew she could not do so with the others around knowing full well they would do something evil to them.

Chikane was sitting in the seat next to Reiko with her head lowered as her 9 brothers and sister were staring at Himeko and the two adults.

Tsubasa stood up from his thrown and was now in front of Himeko.

"So let's see I have the perfect punishment for you." Tsubasa coldly said as he went and was going to grab Himeko's hair. Kagome and Inuyasha noticed that and were going to move, but everyone froze when the saw who was in front of Himeko.

"Enough Tsubasa." Chikane coldly ordered as she had a tight grip around his wrist. "You know full well fathers law, Himeko is my slave you are not to touch her! Only the master can do that!" Chikane let him go as he was glaring at her.

"Very well Chikane you won that, but what about the other two?" Tsubasa smriked. "Why do you think they were with Himeko? I ordered them to stay with and protect her, they too are my slaves." Chikane looked over at them as Kagome nodded and went down on one knee.

Inuyasha soon followed though he wasn't to happy about it. "Good work both of you." Chikane coldly sounded. "Thank you master." Kagome softly said as they both lowered there heads.

"I do not remember allowing you to have more slaves and why did they not bow to me!" Tsubasa was getting very angry.

"It was my fault Tsubasa I thought Chikane could use some more looking after. After all she did run off, I ordered these two to watch her and be her slaves. They did not bow because they are new and thought they only had to bow to there master." Kazuki rose from his seat as Tsubasa glared at him.

"I see. Well it can't be helped then, they can all stay with you then Chikane, by the way a guard will be by tomorrow to get you and that frist slave of yours." Tsubasa coldly said as Chikane bowed her head to him.

"Understood my king." Chikane said as they all left.

"Brother?" Souma soft voice snapped Tsubasa out of his bad mood.

"What's up?" Tsubasa kindly asked. "Are you angry at Chikane for doing that?" Souma asked as he lowered his eyes to his older brother. Tsubasa saw that and went and messed up Souma's hair.

"Don't worry little bro everything is fine. Now go and hangout with Yukihito k." Tsubasa pulled his hand away and smirked as Souma did the same and ran off with his half brother.

"You really are to nice to the kid." Girochi sighed as Tsubasa glared at him. "He is my only pure blooded little brother, and besides it's easier for me to do my plans if he isn't close to those two. Now then Kazuki may I have a word with you." Tsubasa growled as he glared at Kazuki who just sighed and followed his king.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O great Kazuki is in trouble and what will happen now that Tsubasa has both Chikane and Himeko back? And what are those so called plans he has? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ Thanks for reading I hope you like it and please forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes or things like that ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT THE HELL! I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!" Inuyasha yelled as he was the only one standing now.

The other three sat down on the huge bed.

Chikane glared at him as Kagome sighed and Himeko looked worried. "I know full well you aren't. Trust me if you were, I would have you killed for being so rude, but that was the only way to keep Tsubasa from killing both of you. So shut up and deal with it!" Chikane calmly said, but her voice was a lot colder than the last time she talked to him.

"I will not deal with it!" He yelled even louder then the first time. "Kagome please do something if he keeps yelling, then we will all be endanger." Chikane explained as she looked over at Kagome who knew what she meant.

"Inuyasha if you don't stop I'll sit you." Kagome calmly said as Inuyasha froze and finally sat down on the floor.

"Thank you." Chikane sighed as Kagome did the same.

"Now since that's over. You both can't leave this room, unless I or one of my sisters are with you." Chikane looked over at Inuyasha who looked like he was going to yell again. "Why is that?" Kagome calmly asked and beat Inuyasha to it.

"Because as long as you both are inside this room you can act anyway you wish, but once you leave you must act like a slave. And as a slave you can't be any where without your master." Chikane explained as Inuyasha was trying to process all of this.

"So that means you and Himeko knew each other for a long time?" Kagome asked as she too was trying to process Chikane's and Himeko's worlds.

"No I didn't meet Himeko till I was 12. Before she was my slave she worked as a slave girl. She did what ever the helpers asked her to, like clean and stuff. After I met her was when she and I started getting close." Chikane soon froze as she looked at the door.

Everyone else froze as well.

"Come in you two!" Chikane ordered as the door opened and Reiko and Korona peaked there heads inside. They both came in and closed the door as they where now sitting on the huge bed as well. "How much did you hear?" Chikane asked as Korona and Himeko were talking to Kagome trying to explain how things worked.

"All of it. We weren't going to come back, but Tsubasa ordered us to watch you both." Reiko explained as Chikane closed her eyes and sighed. "Then why not just come in?" Chikane asked. "Well we heard yelling and didn't want to come in at a bad time." Reiko sighed as Chikane opened her eyes.

"Did anyone else hear?" Chikane quickly asked.

"No just us, you know no one comes near your room Chikane." Reiko lowered her head as Inuyasha looked confused. "I see. Well that's good; it would be bad if Tsubasa found out about them." Chikane sighed with relief. "Hey kid can you explain something to me?" Inuyasha asked as Chikane looked at him.

"What is it?" Chikane asked.

"Explain your families ranks and stuff and also why is a guard coming to get you and Himeko tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked as Chikane froze. The others heard his questions and both Reiko and Korona lowered there heads as Himeko and Chikane just looked sad.

"I'll answer the first one, but the second one has nothing to do with you." Chikane calmly said as she closed her eyes. "What did you say?! Hey kid how the hell can we help, if you won't tell us anything?!" Inuyasha's voice sounded annoyed. "Do you want to know the ranks or not?!" Chikane snapped back making Inuyasha freeze.

"Tsubasa is the king, but he is the second oldest." Chikane began as Inuyasha and Kagome listened knowing this would be useful to them in helping the two young girls.

"Miyako is the second, she is the first princess and soon to be queen.

Then there's Girochi he is third and is the first prince.

After him is Kazuki he is the oldest out of all of us, he is fourth and second prince.

Reiko is next she is fifth and second princess.

After her is third princess and sixth seat Korona.

Then there's Nekoko she's seventh and is fourth princess.

Yukihito is next he is eighth and id third prince.

After him is the ninth seat and fourth prince Souma.

And lastly there's me tenth seat and fifth prince." Chikane looked up and noticed that they both looked really lost.

Chikane and the other's sighed knowing it would be confusing to those who have never lived there.

"Where did I lose you?" Chikane asked.

"No I got all of that, it just sounds so confusing. How do you all remember that?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked like she wanted to know just as much as him. "It really isn't that hard if you are born here." Reiko smirked impressed that they got all of that.

"I wanted to ask something?" Kagome spoke as everyone looked at her. "Why is Tsubasa king if Kazuki is older? And can you explain whose blood and who isn't?" Kagome asked with a smile as Inuyasha wanted to know as well.

"You explain this time Reiko please." Chikane sighed as she got up and went to sit next to Himeko.

"Alright Kazuki is older, but our father the old king thought he was to kind to become king. He picked Tsubasa instead, because Tsubasa was more cold and reminded him the most of himself." Reiko smirked as that answered one question.

"Now listen closely, the only two who are not blood are Miyako and Korona. There are only two pairs of full blooded brothers and that's Tsubasa and Souma along with Kazuki and Yukihito. Other then them everyone else is only related by our father." Reiko was proud at how well she explained it as the two new comers understood know.

"Hey kid your world is confusing no wonder you ran away. I would too if I were you." Inuyasha sighed as he already could fell a headache coming. "Yeah I guess so, but that's not why. Anyway you both should wear these." Chikane smirked as she handed two silver bracelets to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome should wear hers on the left and Inuyasha yours on the right." Chikane explained as they both did what she said. "What are this thing for anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "They are to show you both are married. That way it would be less likely for you both to get taken away." Reiko explained as they both looked at them.

They all could tell this time they were confused.

"We don't want a drunk guard to try to take Kagome so if he does you just hit him with that. The burn from the silver will make them back off and also he will leave you alone. It also shows other men and women that you are taken." Korona smiled as they both turned a bit red.

"I get it it's like a ring." Kagome smiled as they nodded there heads knowing that humans use rings instead. "But princesses and princes don't have to wear them." Reiko smirk as they looked lost.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because we have over ways of showing that we are taken." Reiko smirked as she looked at Korona who got red in the face and so did Himeko. Since Chikane did tell Himeko about all of this. Chikane smiply sighed as she looked at her half sister. She knew full well she always loved to tease Korona about the night she gave her the mate mark.

"Really. Like what?" Inuyasha asked as they looked at them.

"Do you really want to know? I mean since we are mates we can explain it better than Chikane." Reiko smirked as Chikane sighed knowing that this was going to be a interesting day. "Wait who's your mate?" Inuyasha asked as they both looked confused.

"Korona duh." Reiko's voice sound playful and happy a side of her Chikane hadn't seen in years. "What?! But your both girls!" They both yelled. "So what it's very commen with werewolves." Reiko laughed at the sight of there faces. Himeko and Korona couldn't help themselves and Chikane just smirked as Reiko kept teasing the two new comers.

Let's see the last time Reiko was like this was on the day I met Souma and Yukihito, or should I say the only day I ever met them. Chikane thought as she closed her eyes, as she kept listening to Reiko.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Hey your Chikane right?" An 11 year old Souma asked as him and a 12 year old Yukihito was next to him, were looking at the 10 year old Chikane. _

_"Yeah that's me? Who are you two?" Chikane asked as she looked at them confused. The two pups smirked at her as they went and started messing up Chikane's hair. "We are your older brother's. I'm Souma and this is Yukihito, it's nice to meet you little sis." Souma happily said as Chikane smiled at them both. _

_Right then Chikane felt something pick her up by her kimono. _

_She looked up and froze when she saw Tsubasa's cold blood red eyes glaring at her. "How dare a mate like you touch Souma! Get lost and don't ever let me catch you near him again!" Tsubasa coldly ordered as he threw Chikane against a near by wall. _

_"Come both of you!" Tsubasa ordered as he started walking away. The two pups looked sadly over at Chikane as they soon followed after the new king. _

_"Chikane? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Reiko asked as she went to Chikane's side. _

_Korona was hanging out with Kazuki so Reiko was alone for once. _

_Chikane's head was lowered as she had her eyes closed tightly, and was holding back her tears. "Reiko why doesn't Tsubasa like me?" Chikane quietly asked as Reiko sighed knowing it was his fualt Chikane was sad. _

_"Tsubasa hates almost everyone. I think he only cares about two people, out of everyone. Your not the only one he doesn't like." Reiko's calm voice did nothing to ease Chikane as she couldn't hold her tears any longer. Reiko saw that and rapped her arms around the crying 10 year old. _

_"It's alright Chikane. Don't worry about what Tsubasa likes or dislikes all you need to remember is that you do have people who love you." Reiko whispered softly in Chikane's ear as she held her half sister close. _

_Chikane soon pulled away and whipped the tears from her eyes. _

_"Reiko?" Chikane started, but than lowered her head as her face was a bit red. "Yes?" Reiko answered with a smile. "Are you one of those people? You know..... are you one of the people who love me?" Chikane quietly asked as Reiko smiled and went and put her hand on Chikane's head. She started messing up Chikane's hair. _

_"That's right kid your stuck with me for the rest of your life. You think you can haddle it." Reiko smirked as she slowly stopped and Chikane looked up at her. "Yeah!" Chikane happily said with a smile the first one she had ever given since she had gotten there. _

_"O really, so even if you fall in love and I start teasing you in front of them you still won't mind?" Reiko asked as her voice was playful sounding. "I don't think so, let's see..... Nope I wont mind. Because that means me and you will be really close." Chikane smiled once again as Reiko returned it with a smile of her own. _

_"Good because I'm going to remember that, so when your older and you fall in love I'll remember that." Reiko smirked as they both started laughing. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

"Hey Chikane! Join in the fun!" Reiko playfully said as Chikane opened her eyes and smiled as they all spent the whole day ahnging out and enjoying all the fun. After all who knows when they would all have fun like this again.

**Meanwhile.**

"How dare you give Chikane more slaves without telling me?!" Tsubasa yelled as Kazuki smirked.

They were now the only ones remaining in the thrown room.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought she could use more looking after. Besides it's not like you care about slaves anyway." Kazuki calmly explained as Tsubasa glared at him and was now standing face to face to him.

"That's not the reason I'm angry! The fact that you did this behind my back is what is pissing me off. So to make sure you don't mess up my plans, you'll be locked up in your room tomorrow. Do you understand me?!" Tsubasa coldly ordered as his blood red eyes were coldly glaring at Kazuki.

"Understood my king, will that be all." Kazuki calmly answered as he showed no sign of fear for his so called king and younger half brother. "That is all, for the moment." Tsubasa growled as he turned and left. "Girochi make sure he goes straight to his room and lock the door!" Tsubasa ordered as there half brother came out of the shadows and was next to Kazuki now.

"As you wish my king." Girochi smirked as Kazuki and him headed for his room.

**Hours** **Later.**

Night had now fallen and almost everyone was asleep.

Inuyasha was asleep sitting up by the door as Himeko was curled up next to Chikane who had her arms around the young girl.

Both of them looked so peaceful in there sleep.

Korona was curled up next to Reiko who noticed she was fast asleep as well. The two adult females smiled at the two young girls, as they sat at the foot of the bed. "They look so cute." Kagome whispered. "Yeah, Chikane looks like a kid for once." Reiko smirked as she moved a lose hair out of Chikane's face.

"Reiko, why is a guard coming to get them?" Kagome asked as she noticed Reiko froze and lowered her head, as she pulled her arm to her side. "I can't tell you, it's up to Chikane to tell you about that." Reiko sighed as she could feel Kagome's eyes on her.

"All I can say is that he will be taking them somewhere we can't follow." Reiko whispered as she tightly closed her eyes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Big sis help! I don't want to go!" An 11 year old Chikane pleaded as Reiko was trying to get past a bunch of guards to help her._

_"Release her now! Let her go! I order you all to release her!" Reiko coldly ordered as the guards all just lowered there heads. _

_"We are sorry princess, but the orders are from king Tsubasa. We are to take prince Chikane from her room and bring her to his lab." The head guard explained as Reiko froze. "Why has he ordered that?" Reiko asked as she was still trying to get by. _

_"He did not say." The guard sighed as he walked away. _

_Reiko looked over at Chikane as she saw Chikane bite the guard that was pulling her arm. "Big sis!" Chikane yelled as she was running back to her room were Reiko was, but another guard grabbed her. _

_"Chikane!" Reiko yelled as Chikane was soon out of her reach. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Reiko you alright?" Kagome's voice snapped Reiko out of it as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah sorry about that." Reiko whispered as she sighed.

"Do you know where they are going to take them?" Kagome asked as Reiko finally looked at her. "I can't say, I'm sorry Kagome, but if you want to know anything you'll have to ask Chikane or Himeko." Reiko smirked trying to ease Kagome's worry, but knew it would not work.

After all ever since that first day Reiko has done nothing, but worry weather Chikane would return to her or if that would be the last time she saw her. Kagome sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "I guess I'll ask them when they come back tomorrow." Kagome sighed as Reiko froze, but didn't say anything.

Kagome said good night to Reiko and got up from the bed. She waited to sleep with Inuyasha.

So she lied down on the floor and put her head on his lap and fell into a deep sleep.

Reiko sighed as she looked over at her sleeping half sister and her friend. Both of you better come back alive or I'll… I'll never be able to forgive myself. Reiko thought as she closed her eyes tightly and was fighting back the tears.

"Don't worry big sis." Chikane whispered softly as Reiko looked at her and smiled.

Be safe, both of you. That was the last thought she had as she lied down on the bed next to Korona and closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning.**

Reiko slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

She looked and saw that Chikane and Himeko were missing.

At first she panicked, but soon calmed down remembering where they went. Korona soon opened her eyes and slowly sat up and looked at Reiko who had her head lowered, she than noticed the two young girls were gone and knew why her mate looked so sad. She went and tightly hugged Reiko.

"Don't worry they'll be fine, remember this is Chikane we are talking about." Korona softly said as Reiko smirked. "Yeah your right, but that just makes me worry more." Reiko calmly said as she returned the hug with her free arm.

"Thanks though." Reiko whispered in Korona's ear as Korona smiled as they stood that way awhile longer. They soon let each other go and started talking as they waited for the two to return and the other two to wake up.

**Meanwhile. **

"Chikane are you alright?!" Himeko yelled as she closed her eyes unable to move.

Not only was she chained to a wall, but she was now in to much pain to even move.

Chikane slowly stood up on all four as she was now a bluish black werewolf. The only eye she could open was her right eye, as she looked at Himeko with her cold royal blue eye. Unlike Himeko Chikane was chained to the floor with silver chains, but the pain she felt surpssed the burning pain of the chains. There was also some kind of magic circles drawn under Chikane and behind Himeko.

_"I'm fine Himeko. How are you doing?" _Chikane weakly asked blocking the other people in the room from hearing her, as she made a mental link to Himeko's mind. _"I'm doing alright; I'm just a little tired." _Himeko's voice sounded just as weak as Chikane's as she weakly smiled.

"Do it again! We were so close that time, this time don't stop until it's done!" Tsubasa coldly ordered as his human men all looked at him. There was only a few men and all where sitting around Chikane's circle. "But sire that could kill them, and if it fails then we will lose our only chance." The head human explained, but stopped when he felt Tsubasa glaring at him.

"I don't care if these two die; all I care about is what there powers will make. Now do it once again." Tsubasa ordered as his men nodded there heads yes and put there hands on the circle and closed there eyes.

The circles both started glowing a golden light as both Himeko and Chikane closed there eyes as bolts of electricity was surrounding them and making there pain much worse. "There we are, keep going. This time for sure I will get it." Tsubasa coldly said as an evil grin appeared on his face.

As Himeko couldn't hold in her screams any longer and Chikane began growling. After awhile of the pain she couldn't hold it in anymore Chikane let out a loud howl begging for someone to help them.

**Meanwhile. **

Reiko froze as Korona and the other two looked at her.

"Reiko what's wrong?" Korona asked as Reiko stood up and quickly opened the door and ran off as fast as she could.

Following hot on her heels was Korona, along with Inuyasha and Kagome. Chikane! Please hold on till I get there! Reiko thought as she changed into her werewolf form and running on all fours she picked up speed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later.**

There was now a bright golden and white light in the air between Himeko and Chikane.

"Almost there, it's almost finished." Tsubasa calmly sounded as Himeko was about ready to pass out and Chikane had fallen and was lying on the ground. Both of them were at there limit and couldn't take much more of the pain.

The doors soon opened as a rust colored blur flew by and attacked one of the men. The werewolf released the dead man and growled as she was looking at the others with her cold reddish eyes. She may not be as huge as any of her brothers, but Reiko was pretty huge for a female as she was walking over to the other men.

"Stop it Reiko unless you want them to die!" Tsubasa ordered as he was glaring at his half sister.

_"Let them go! Now Tsubasa!" _Reiko growled she didn't even bother blocking her thoughts.

Tsubasa simply smirked as he soon noticed the experiment was now finished as the glowing went away. The men all stood up and bowed. Reiko saw Chikane on the ground and ran over to her.

Soon Kagome and Inuyasha ran inside the room and saw Himeko, they ran to the young girl to see if she was alright. The now changed brown fared Korona ran over to Reiko and Chikane. Tsubasa simply grinned as he held something in his hand.

With this my plans will be complete and I will rule everyone and everything.

Tsubasa thought as he looked in the palm of his hand, right at the little golden white stone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tsubasa has finally gotten what he want from them, But what is it? And what powers does it have? What will happen next and are Chikane and Himeko alright? You'll have to keep readin to find out ^-^ Thanks for reading and I'm really really sorry if there any mistakes. Let me know how I did please ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Chikane! Hey answer me!" _Reiko yelled as Korona lowered her head at the sound of pain in her mate's voice.

'Please be alright Chikane.' Reiko thought as she rubbed her muzel against Chikane's.

That's when Reiko felt a weak blow of air coming out of the young werewolf's mouth.

'She's breathing, that means she's still alive.' Reiko happily thought as she was trying to wake her half sister up. Korona noticed that Reiko looked a bit more at ease as she too tried to wake Chikane up.

"Hey Himeko! Wake up, are you alright?!" Inuyasha and Kagome sounded very worried as they were trying to wake Himeko. Inuyasha already broke the chains as Kagome had Himeko's head on her lap.

"Come on kid don't die on us." Inuyasha tired to sound calm, but he could not hide the worry in his voice. Kagome noticed that Himeko's chest was slowly rising and falling and that's when she put her hand over Himeko's mouth and felt her breathing.

"Inuyasha she's alive, she's still breathing. I think she's just resting." Kagome happily said as she smiled. Inuyasha sighed with relief as he looked over at the young werewolf. "I wonder how the kid is doing." Inuyasha calmly said as Kagome looked over at the three she-wolves.

"They aren't howling so I think she's alright as well. They must be trying to wake her up." Kagome calmly said as she looked and noticed Tsubasa standing there. Inuyasha looked and stood up and was in front of Kagome and Himeko.

"Hey asshole! What the hell did you do to them?!" Inuyasha yelled as he had his hand on his sword.

Tsubasa finally looked away front the stone and glared at Inuyasha.

"That has nothing to do with you mutt, you have no right to speak to your king like that." Tsubasa's cold voice sent chills through out Kagome's body as Reiko was now in front of Chikane and was growling as Korona was still trying to wake the young werewolf.

_"Tsubasa, what the hell did you do to them?!" _Reiko's angry voice ordered as her growl grew louder.

Tsubasa smirked as he glared at his half sister.

"You really care about that mutt too much Reiko, she's not wroth it. Besides they are both sadly still alive, so you both should just leave it at that." Tsubasa's smug sounding voice was pissing both the half demon and the she-wolf off.

"Anyway you will all soon see for your selves, why I needed the stupid mutt and human scum for." Tsubasa coldly said as he turned and left the lab. 'Damn him, I really hate that man.' Reiko thought as her growl grew louder as she lowered her head.

"Bastard how dare he use these two like lab rats!" Inuyasha growled as he too was pissed off. Kagome lowered her head and was looking at the sleeping Himeko. Himeko what kind of pain did he put you both through. Kagome thought as she closed her eyes. Korona moved her head back and lightly rubbed Reiko's shoulder trying to calm her mate down.

Reiko noticed and slowly stopped growling as Korona turned and so did Reiko.

Reiko went and rubbed Chikane's face with her own as they all waited for the two young girls to wake up.

**Meanwhile. **

Tsubasa tied some rope around the stone and had made it into a necklace as he put it around his neck.

With this I will make the world as I see fit. All the stupid humans will be salves and as for the demons lets just say they will all meet a very painful end. All I need is the light of the full moon, which so happens to be tonight. Tsubasa thought as he laughed to himself and kept walking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later. It was late afternoon. **

Chikane slowly opened her eyes as she lifted her head, she noticed that the sleeping Reiko and Korona were at her sides.

She slowly stood up on all fours since the chains where now off of her she looked around and started remembering what had happened.

She quickly went over to be with Himeko.

Inuyasha was asleep against the wall as Kagome was asleep against his shoulder as Himeko was fast asleep on Kagome's lap.

Chikane lightly rubbed her muzel against Himeko's warm face.

'Himeko thank god you're alright. I guess we failed huh, and now it looks like I finally get to kill that sorry excuse for a brother. Even if it is something I don't mind doing, it's still a bit of a pain. Well let me handle it from here you just rest.' Chikane thought as she lightly licked Himeko's check and after that she pulled away from Himeko and walked over to Reiko.

She rubbed her muzel against her older half sister.

'Watch over her until I getback. Stay safe sis.' Chikane thought as she pulled away and headed for the door she took one last looked at all the ones she cared about and then she left the room and took off to find her stupid half brother, before he messes up the world everyone knows and loves.

It didn't take Chikane long to find Tsubasa as she stopped in front of him and was growling.

Tsubasa was sitting in the thrown room waiting for night to come, as he looked down at his growling half sister. "So you really think you can stop me. I have both yours and that's scum's powers in here all you are now is a dumb animal." Tsubasa coldly said as Chikane's growl grew louder.

_"Look who's talking! You're the idiot who's trying to play god! Return our powers to us and leave this alone and I won't have to kill you." _Chikane coldly said as she noticed Tsubasa standing now.

"Like hell, why would I go through all the trouble to take your powers if I was just going to give them back? You know me better than that Chikane and after tonight, the world will be just the way I want it." Tsubasa smirked as Chikane ran towards him.

Tsubasa only glared as the stone started glowing.

Right as Chikane flew at him to bite him the stone's golden light stopped her making her freeze in the air.

"The power of the sun, it would seem your loves powers work just fine when the sun is still shining. But sadly it's the power of the moon that I need. That's right I need your powers to make my plans work so I'm force to wait till night. O well at lest I can use this time to beat the crap out of my stupid mutt sister." Tsubasa sounded really smug as Chikane growls grew louder.

Tsubasa held his hand out and pointed at the far end wall.

Chikane soon flew back and hit the wall incurably hard.

She fell forward as she was trying to rise, but her body was still sworn from what had happened before. She slowly was standing on all fours as she was growling at her so called brother.

"Let's see what else I can do." Tsubasa sounded pleased with his new powers, as he snapped his fingers and pointed at Chikane.

A huge burst of fire surrounded Chikane's body as Tsubasa smirked. "I like that. Let's see what it can do." Tsubasa smirked as the flames grew and lowered depending on Tsubasa's hand. Chikane narrowed her eyes as she soon was lying on the ground her breathing was heavy as the flames were talking her air.

"Now then little sister how is it you're going to stop me if you can't even get near me." Tsubasa laughed as he kept punishing Chikane.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile. **

Himeko's eye shout opened as she quickly sat up.

"Chikane!" Himeko yelled as she looked around. Everyone slowly woke up as Himeko was already standing and was looking around to see if Chikane was still there. "O no Chikane." Himekosaidas she was heading for the door, but her legs gave out on her and she was falling.

It was a good thing Inuyasha noticed and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey dummy don't push your self." Inuyasha calmly said as he help Himeko sit down. _"Where'd Chikane go?" _Reiko asked as she noticed the bluish black werewolf was no where to be seen. "Chikane must be trying to stop the king." Himeko weakly said as everyone was looking at her confused.

_"Himeko I think it's about time you told us what Tsubasa wanted with you both, and what he is planning." _Korona calmly said as Himeko sighed. The adults all sat down and waited for her to explain.

"I'm sorry I can't really explain it well, but Kazuki can tell you all. After all he was the one who told Chikane and I everything." Himeko closed her eyes tightly as she was trying to rise, but the pain was too great, and ended up making her fall to the ground once again.

"We have to hurry. Here, climb on my back." Inuyasha calmly said as he knelt down in front of Himeko, as soon as Kagome was done putting Himeko on his back they all took off running to find Kazuki so he could explain everything.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later.**

The two huge doors to Kazuki's room were thrown opened.

Kazuki was on his bed reading a book, when the noise made him look up.

"Well now? What's wrong, and why break down my door?" Kazuki asked as he lightly smirked. The two guards in charge of keeping him in his room were lying on the ground with there throats ripped opened.

_"Kazuki we need you to explain what was Tsubasa doing to Chikane and Himeko, and above all why he was doing it?" _Reiko calmly said as Kazuki noticed Himeko's unconscious body on Inuyasha back. It was then he noticed that his half sister was no where to be found. "It would seem we have much to talk about." Kazuki sighed as they closed his doors.

Everyone sat down as Inuyasha lied Himeko down as she selpt on Kagome's lap.

"Alright old man start talking." Inuyasha calmly said as he looked at the male werewolf.

"I'm not that old, and very well I guess I should start from the begining." Kazuki sighed as he closed his eyes.

"As I'm sure everyone knows, all humans are born with some powers in them weather they know it or not and werewolves have there own powers, as well." Kazuki took a deep breath as he lowered his head.

"Well Tsubasa noticed that the power within Chikane and Himeko was much different then anything he had ever seen before." Kazuki stopped as he noticed that Reiko look like she wanted to speak.

_"So did he know about Chikane's powers, before Himeko's?" _Reiko asked as Kazuki nodded his head yes.

"That's right, Tsubasa knew about Chikane's powers way before Himeko's, it was only by chance that he even found out about Himeko's powers." Kazuki opened his eyes to make sure he hadn't lost anyone yet.

"It just so happens that these two have the strongest kind of powers this world has ever seen. Himeko's was the power of the sun and Chikane's was the moon. With both of those two powers, Tsubasa is planning on changing the world into what he sees fit. So he is planning on making every human on this planet a slave, and as for demons he is going to kill them all. Making werewolves all powerful and him ruler of everything." Kazuki stopped as he lowered his head again.

"I really hate that man! He is such a bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

_"Kazuki how did Tsubasa find out about all of this?" _Korona asked as her older non blood brother sighed.

"The old king told him before he died. Our father told Tsubasa that the reason he had Chikane, was so Tsubasa could use her for this, all he needed to do was find the human with the power of the sun." Kazuki explained as Reiko was now growling.

_"I'm going, Korona stay here with Himeko! I'm going to kill that bastard!" _Reiko's voice was beyond angry as she stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going with you. I want that bastard dead as well." Inuyasha sounded the same as Reiko as they both took off. Reiko was following Chikane's scent even though it was weak.

_"Kazuki how did he find out, the human was Himeko?" _Korona asked.

"I can show you if you want, but it would require me to go into Himeko's memory. With my powers it will show us all how Tsubasa found out, and it will do no harm to young Himeko, she will only think she's having a dream or nightmare. That is if you both really wish to know?" Kazuki looked at the two young women.

_"We must have your word it will not harm Himeko." _Korona calmly spoke as Kazuki got up and sat down next to Himeko. "You have my word, it will not harm her, and if it looks like it's cousing her pain I will stop right away." Kazuki waited for the two to give him an answer.

The two females looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright Kazuki, do what you have to." Kagome calmly said as Kazuki nodded to both of them. He placed his hand on Himeko's forehead as he closed his eyes, as a cloud appeared over the top of his head an image started as the two females watched.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A 12 year old Himeko was waiting outside of the lab for Chikane. _

_They had been walking around, when Tsubasa's guards came and took Chikane away. _

_Since Himeko would get in trouble for walking around with out her master she had no choice than to wait. Himeko froze as she heard a painful howl coming from the lab. She knew who it sounded like and so without a second thought, she got up and opened the doors. Chikane was in her werewolf form, and was chained to the floor as other werewolves where attacking her. _

_"Chikane chan!" Himeko yelled as Tsubasa than noticed her. _

_"You little brat get out of here, now!" Tsubasa ordered as he was heading towards her. Himeko panicked and ran inside the lab. "Get that brat!" Tsubasa ordered as the other guards went after Himeko. Chikane saw her and growled, as soon as she saw one of the guards touch her new friend she began to glow as a white light surrounded her whole body. _

_Tsubasa had noticed it was night and knew that Chikane's powers were now awakened. _

_He smirked as the guard had picked up Himeko and lifted her up by her Kimono. _

_Chikane kept growling as the wind from outside entered the lab as the wild gust of wind was tearing everything apart and soon freed Chikane from her chains. Once freed Chikane ran right at the guard and bit his leg making him release Himeko. _

_As soon as Himeko was sitting on the ground Chikane was in front of her and growling at all the werewolves that where around them as the wind got wilder. Chikane soon felt a pair of warm arms around her neck as Himeko was hugging her tightly. _

_"Chikane chan please stop. I'm alright I promise." Himeko whispered into Chikane's ear as Chikane closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she calmed down the wind went back to normal and Chikane wasn't glowing any more. _

_Chikane turned and licked Himeko's check and rubbed her small wolf like muzel against Himeko's face. _

_Himeko smiled as she laughed. _

_The guards all looked confused, but Tsubasa understood what just happened._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Kazuki that's enough." Kagome said as her tone sounded really worried, as she noticed Himeko's eyes closed tightly.

Kazuki heard her order, and quickly pulled his hand away, and opened his eyes.

"That's how he knew. I did some research into the old legends, anything that father might have looked at. While I searched I found a story that said, that the only thing that could ever stop the moon from killing is her sun. Tsubasa knew all about the stories and legends, so once he saw Himeko calm Chikane down, he knew she was the sun." Kazuki calmly said as he sat near them.

_"Kazuki_ _how can we stop Tsubasa, and return Chikane's and Himeko's powers?" _Korona asked as she tried to keep a cool head, but was becoming very angry, about everything Tsubasa had put the two young girl's through.

"The only way for us to beat him now, is to get the stone away from him, but only Chikane or Himeko can do it. They must get the stone back and return there own powers before Tsubasa makes his wish, because after he has made his wish, it will be too late for anyone to stop him." Kazuki explained as they all noticed the young blonde trying to sit up.

"Himeko, becareful don't push your self." Kagome calmly said as she was helping Himeko sit up.

"Kagome can you help me?" Himeko asked as she lifted her head and was looking at Kagome, as her kind violet eyes, where now filled with sadness. "With what?" Kagome asked, as all three of them waited to hear what Himeko was thinking.

"I need to help Chikane, if we are both not next to each other when we defeat Tsubasa, than we can not regain our powers. Besides I will not let Chikane fight alone, please help me get to Chikane." Himeko's voice sounded like she was begging the adult to do this.

Kagome sighed as she helped Himeko to her feet.

"Can you walk, or are you still in pain?" Kagome asked as Himeko was trying to see if she could manage to walk, but as soon as she took one step she was almost going to fall again. Kagome caught her as they both were trying to think of what to do.

_"Get on my back." _Korona happily said as Himeko and Kagome looked at her.

_"Himeko's really light so I can carry her. We need to hurry we don't have much time." _Korona sounded happy to be doing this. So Himeko sat down on Korona's back as Kazuki quickly changed into his dark greenish colored fur werewolf form, and in his werewolf form he was just as huge and maybe even more so than Tsubasa, and once he was done, they all left the room and were heading to where the others were already at.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile. **

Reiko was lying on the ground next to Chikane as Inuyasha was on one knee.

Inuyasha had his sword drawn as Tsubasa had pinned Chikane and Reiko down by putting flame wheels over there necks and paws.

They both were growling as they were forced to watch Inuyasha fight Tsubasa alone. Inuyasha stood up and smirked. "Is that all you've got and I thought you were a king." Inuyasha's voice was pissing off at Tsubasa, as Tsubasa started firing fire balls at him again. Inuyasha jumped away from the two she-wolves and was hitting all the fire balls with his trusty sword.

"Wind scare!" Inuyasha yelled as golden light's left his sword and was heading straight for Tsubasa.

Tsubasa smirked as he raised his hand in front of him and was guarded by a fire wall.

The wind scare failed and disappeared as Inuyasha was going in for an attack, but the fire wall was still up so all he manage to do was get thrown back as the flames covered his whole body. Inuyasha soon landed on the ground hard and slid till he hit a near by wall the fire still all around his body.

_"Inuyasha, are you alright?!" _Both the she-wolves yelled as they tried to rise, but quickly returned to the ground after the flames started burning them. "How sad that this is all you can do. It's almost night as soon as the sun sets say good bye to this stupid world and hello to my new perfect world. I wonder what's going to happen to mutts like you two." Tsubasa began laughing as the sun was slowly setting.

'Dammit if only! If only I had my powers, I could kill that bastard and save everyone! Please be safe Himeko! Please stay away from here the last thing I need is for him to try to kill you!' Chikane thought as she growled and closed her eyes.

'I've got to think of something and fast. I have to get that stone away from him, if I can break it than mine and Himeko's powers will return to us and Tsubasa will be defeated, but how.' Chikane thought as she was trying to find away to stop Tsubasa before the sun sets.

It took awhile, but Chikane's eyes snapped open as she knew she was going to regret this plan, but it was all she could think of.

She rose to her feet slowly as the flame wheels raised with her as well. They where burning her fur badly, but she just kept going, until she was on all fours. The wheels still were on her, but it didn't stop her she charged at Tsubasa and was aiming this time for the necklace around his neck.

If she could get the stone away from him and break it than all of this would be over.

Tsubasa opened his eyes and saw her and quickly lifted his hand and froze Chikane in the air.

"Not giving up Chikane, that's too bad I was hoping by now you all would have seen how stupid it is to try and stop me. Well I guess I'll have to kill you than, after all if your dead, and even if your stupid friends are able to somehow stop me the power of the moon would disappear and be reborn into another body." Tsubasa smirked as he closed his hand slowly into a fist as Chikane began to whimper as she felt heat all around her.

"Maybe it'll be in a less annoying body." Tsubasa kept smirking as he was enjoying seeing his little mutt sister in so much pain. _"Chikane! Tsubasa stop it!" _Reiko yelled as she was trying to rise, Inuyasha was already out cold from all the attacks.

"Now die mutt." Tsubasa coldly said as he almost closed his fist.

But right than an arrow was heading right towards his so he released Chikane and quickly put up his fire wall.

The arrow burned into the front of the wall as he looked to see the last four people he wanted to see.

Kagome was at Inuyasha's side, as Korona was at Reiko's side, along with Kazuki.

Himeko looked and saw Chikane's unconscious body lying near Tsubasa.

"Chikane!" Himeko yelled as she slowly got off of Korona and ran to Chikane's side ignoring the pain from her screaming body. Once Himeko got to her she went and hugged Chikane close to her since the flame wheels had disappeared.

She was holding Chikane's neck tightly as tears began falling as she was worried that Chikane was already gone.

_"Himeko I can't breath." _Chikane weakly said as Himeko loosen her grip and lied the tired she-wolf's head down on her lap. "I'm so glad your alive Chikane." Himeko smiled as Chikane noticed the tears coming from her friend and lovers eyes.

_"I'm glad your safe as well. Please be careful it's almost night who knows what will happen." _Chikane weakly said as everyone looked up at the sky as the sun had gone down, and the moon was now out. "Now let it begin." Tsubasa smirked as the moonlight hit the stone, as everyone was getting ready for what was going to happen next.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O no Tsubasa's plans are almost ready can everyone stop him or will he secede in his plan? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ let me know how I did and sorry for any mistakes ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright everyone this is the last chapter to this story ^-^ **

**I hope you like it **

**Enjoy ^-^**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Himeko do you have any power left?" _Chikane asked as she finally had an idea, of how to stop her crazy half brother.

Himeko looked at Chikane confused, as she closed her eyes to see.

She soon opened them, as she saw that Chikane had changed back into her human form. "I have a little bit left, but it's not enough to beat him." Himeko softly said as Chikane was looking at the moon, to see how much time they had before the moon light was fully on the stone.

Not much time, and only enough power for one shot, I hope this works. Chikane thought as she looked and saw Himeko looking at her, from the look Chikane could tell her love was really lost. "Himeko I have a plan, but we have to hurry, and you can't argue with me." Chikane calmly said, as Himeko knew she wasn't going to like this plan.

"Himeko I want you to use the power you have left, and channel it into me." Chikane explained, as she raised her arms up, as if she was holding a bow in her hands. Himeko saw that and knew right away, what Chikane was planning to do.

"Chikane it's too dangerous, the last time you almost died, and all you did was try it." Himeko protested, as Chikane looked at her with her cold royal blue eyes. "Himeko we don't have time to argue, it's the only way to beat him, and from this spot I have a clear shout of the stone. Please Himeko it's the only way to stop him." Chikane calmly said, as Himeko looked at her prince.

Himeko nodded her head yes, as she closed her eyes and put her hands together in front of her.

Everyone saw that Himeko's whole body was being covered by a golden light; as the light grew they all soon saw that Chikane was also glowing.

Hers was a golden white light as a sun symbol, was now shining brightly on her forehead. Chikane closed her eyes as well as the white light around her started turning into a bow. Now. Chikane thought as she opened her eyes and drew back on the bow to make an arrow.

"It's almost there! Soon the stone will be ready to grant my wish!" Tsubasa coldly said as he laughed, unaware of what Chikane and Himeko were doing. Chikane's arrow was made up of both golden and white light, as Himeko's light was slowly beginning to go out.

Chikane saw that and took aim, aiming right for the stone. Here it goes, please work. Chikane thought as she released the huge arrow, right than Tsubasa saw the huge light coming right at him. What the, what is that? Tsubasa thought, as the thought of his wish coming true was blinding him, until now.

The arrow hit the stone and broke it and it made Tsubasa fly back.

Himeko opened her eyes, as both her and Chikane were breathing heavily, as the golden light and white light returned to there bodies.

"It's over, our powers have returned to us." Chikane weakly said as both Himeko and her self fell to the ground.

"Himeko, Chikane!" All of them yelled as the three werewolves ran to the young girl's sides.

Kagome wanted to go as well, but she was treating Inuyasha and couldn't move. All three of the werewolves changed back into humans, as Reiko laid Chikane's head on her lap, and Korona did the same for Himeko.

Kazuki checked both of them and they all relaxed a little knowing that the young girl's were just resting, from using too much energy. Reiko soon noticed that the moon light was now hitting them, as Chikane's wound slowly started to heal.

Thank god it looks like they'll both be alright. Reiko thought as she remembered the last time they tried that, it not only put both of them in bed for a month, but it almost killed Chikane. _"Damn those brats! I'm going to rip out both of there throats!"_Tsubasa growled as he was now in his werewolf form.

As king Tsubasa's fur changed from the mint green he had, as a pup to a snow white coat.

Tsubasa was big, but not half as big as Kazuki.

He growled as he was glaring at the three werewolves that were in his way.

Kazuki saw that his sisters were getting ready to fight, but Korona wasn't much of a fighter and Reiko was far to wounded. "Both of you watch over them, I'll handle Tsubasa." Kazuki calmly said as he smiled at his sisters and changed into his werewolf form.

"But Kazuki you aren't much of a fighter." Reiko stated remembering all the time she beat him in training. _"True, but your far to injured to fight; besides you both need to protect the young ones. And it's about time I teach this brat a lesson, I am the oldest after all." _Kazuki calmly said as he looked at Tsubasa and growled.

_"So Kazuki you're the one who will be fighting me. This should be fun, the crazy killer against the all knowing giant."_Tsubasa coldly said as his growl grew louder, and with that he charged at the old werewolf. Kazuki saw that, but knew if he moved Tsubasa would just attack the others, so he waited for Tsubasa.

Tsubasa dug his fangs into the huge old werewolf's shoulder.

Kazuki quickly acted, by digging his fangs into the back of Tsubasa's unprotected neck, as Tsubasa dug his fangs deeper, so did Kazuki.

Until finally Tsubasa had to release Kazuki, as soon as Kazuki felt that he quickly lifted Tsubasa off the ground, and threw him hard against the ground. He released Tsubasa, as Tsubasa quickly stood up and moved away. Just like Kazuki wanted him to do, as he too moved away from the others.

_"Come at me old wolf." _Tsubasa smugly said, trying to act like Kazuki's attack did nothing to him.

Kazuki simply closed his eyes and could tell he was lying from the tone in Tsubasa's voice.

He was in a lot of pain, and Kazuki knew it.

_"You're so young, why don't you come at me? Or is it that you can't." _Kazuki calmly said as he opened his eyes. Tsubasa's growl grew louder, as he charged at the older werewolf. Kazuki got ready for him, as he let Tsubasa dig his fangs into his wounded shoulder once again, and just like before Kazuki bit into Tsubasa's neck hard, as his fangs dug dipper into his younger brother's tense neck.

Tsubasa couldn't hold onto Kazuki, as he released the older male, and let out a small whimper.

Kazuki felt that his brother had released him, and once again he lifted Tsubasa into the air, and threw him into the ground hard, but this time he did not release him. Instead he just lifted him up again, and again, and again.

He just kept throwing Tsubasa into the floor hard.

**_Later_**

Kazuki was starting to get tired, and he could tell Tsubasa was in a great deal of pain, so he lifted Tsubasa up once again, and threw him into the ground as hard, as he could and this time Tsubasa let out a whimper, as Kazuki released him.

Tsubasa lied on the ground unable to move even if he wanted too.

_"This fight is over. You lose brother, and by law it means that you are no longer king." _Kazuki calmly said as Tsubasa looked at Kazuki with his right blood red eyes, since he couldn't open his left.

_"I understand, you win Kazuki, and now you are king." _Tsubasa weakly said as he closed his eye and passed out.

Kazuki rubbed his muzzle against Tsubasa and was relieved that he hadn't killed him.

Tsubasa maybe an evil crazed werewolf, but he was still his little brother.

Kazuki lifted his head and looked at Reiko and Korona.

"Well looks like we have a new king." Korona smiled. "Yeah, long live king Kazuki!" Reiko playfully yelled, as she smirked at him. Kazuki bowed his head to both of them, as they all were relaxed and happy that it was now over.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**YEARS LATER.**

"Aunty Reiko, aunty Korona!" A little 5 year old boy happily yelled as he hid behind them.

"Hey Kaze, why are you hiding?" Korona asked as he peeked out.

"There you are." Inuyasha smirked as the two she-wolves looked lost.

"Hi daddy." The little boy shyly said as his long black hair was up in a ponytail; you can barley see his little black doggy ears as he looked at his father with his soft cinnamon eyes much like his mothers. He is wearing a red kimono just like his father, as he smiled.

"I found you, now it's time to meet mommy for lunch." Inuyasha smirked at his son, who smiled as he ran to his father's side. "Bye aunty Reiko and Korona!" Kaze happily yelled as they both left.

"Well that was odd." Reiko calmly said as Korona smiled.

"Mommy, daddy!" A 4 year old girl playfully yelled as she jumped into the arms of both the she-wolves.

"What's up Suika?" Reiko happily asked as the young werewolf looked at her adoptive parents. Her soft light blue eyes once filled with fear, now filled with happiness. She is wearing a light pink kimono top and black kimono pans.

"I found you! I woke up from my nap and well…. I just had to find you." Suika shyly said as she lowered her head to hide her red face.

Korona smiled motherly at the young she-wolf, as Reiko went and messed up her short brown hair, as the young girl looked up at them. "We went to get you some food, so you could eat when you were done with your nap." Reiko smirked.

"Sorry if we scared you." Korona smiled, as there new daughter smiled at them.

"O I almost forgot, uncle Kazuki wants to know if you've seen, aunty Chikane and aunty Himeko." Suika asked remembering what her uncle and still king of the kingdom asked. "Nope I haven't seen them, how about you?" Reiko asked as she looked at her mate.

"No, but I think I know were they are. Lets leave them alone for now; it's been awhile since they have been alone." Korona smiled, as Reiko sighed.

"Now than let's go eat." Korona's voice sounded so motherly, it's no wonder Suika calls her mother, instead of Reiko, as they all headed back to the room to eat.

_(Ever since Kazuki become king, the kingdom has been at peace._

_Kazuki is trying to get rid of the humans being slave law, but it will take a little longer. _

_Tsubasa still lives in the palaces and has a son now, he no longer cares about that wish anymore._

_Looking back he thought it was really stupid, he is happier then ever, and he even helps Kazuki rule. _

_Souma and the others still live here as well. _

_I hang out with him a lot more than before, and we get along really well. _

_He even has a human mate named Makoto and they are going to be having a pup soon. _

_Everyone can't wait till the baby is born._

_As for Inuyasha and Kagome they now live here as well, they even have a son now. _

_Reiko is still really over protective of me, but with Suika around she has her hands full with her family. _

_And as for me and Himeko…. Well let's say we couldn't be happier._

_I finally made Himeko my mate and even though I'm still a prince and have a lot of duties to do, I try to see her as much, as I can. _

_She's taking lessons from Kagome on healing and archery, they say she'll be better than me soon.) _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What are you thinking?" Himeko asked as she looked down at Chikane.

Himeko stroked her fingers through Chikane's hair, as Chikane had her head on her mates lap.

"It's a nice day. I was thinking about how everything has changed." Chikane calmly said, as she smiled. "Yeah it is a nice day, it's hard to imagine that a few years ago we could never relax like this." Himeko smiled.

"Yeah it's been awhile, since we relaxed though." Chikane smirked, as she kept looking at Himeko. Himeko noticed that and couldn't help it; her face went a little red, as Chikane's royal blue eyes were staring at her.

She's so cute, no matter how many years pass. She'll always be the cutest human in the world. Chikane thought as she smirked.

She slowly sat up and kissed Himeko's soft lips with her own. Himeko closed her eyes, as Chikane slowly pulled away, and placed her forehead against Himeko's.

"I love you, my princess." Chikane softly said with a smile.

"I love you too, my prince." Himeko softly relayed with a smile, as they enjoyed there time together.

**THE END**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**That's the end **

**I hope you guys like it ^-^ **

**please let me know how I did and sorry for any mistakes ^-^ **

**(Please review) ^-^**


End file.
